


Friends

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Russian Bucky Barnes, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Bucky and Natasha return to Wakanda to visit an old friend
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Nakia (Black Panther), James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Nakia (Black Panther) & Natasha Romanov
Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607683
Kudos: 15
Collections: WinterWidow Week 2020





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterWidow Week Day Five prompt Wakanda.
> 
> This is technically an Endgame fix-it where Natasha doesn't die and stuff, but like, it's not actually important. I just think these three would make cute friends

“Nakia!” Bucky calls, one arm raised. They have just spotted her in the Birnin Zana market, looking at jewelry.

Nakia turns, grins in response to seeing him, and then just beams when she sees Natasha standing by his side. She calls back, “White Wolf, how do you find Wakanda?” as she struts across the market to meet them.

Seeing her approach, the Wakandan border guards step away. Nakia confirmed over Kimoyo Beads that she was expecting them, but the guards refused to leave Bucky and Natasha unsupervised. Probably for the best, she must admit. It is not paranoia, not with their track records.

“The sun seems brighter,” he replies, glancing at Natasha. She chuckles at the attempt and kisses his cheek.

“I see.” Nakia turns to Natasha with a sly little smile. “And how are you, Aliana?”

“You know my name is Natasha,” she reminds her.

Nakia teases, “I like Aliana better.”

“Aliana?” Bucky asks, cautiously amused. It is a good look on him. He should be amused more often, she thinks.

Natasha smiles, taking his hand. “I met Nakia in South Korea a few years back.”

“Got into a spot of trouble with some ivory traders,” Nakia continues, a dangerous flash flitting through her eyes. “Aliana-Natasha joined me.”

“Natasha Alianovna,” Bucky corrects automatically, before his eyes go wide and his skin goes sickly pale.

Natasha squeezes his hand. He always fumbles after revealing how much about Russia he understands. “Thank you for having us, Nakia. Wakanda is beautiful.”

Nakia smiles, closing her eyes and lifting her face into the sunlight. “Bast is good.”

Bucky clears his throat awkwardly. “It is good to be back.”

“And we are happy to have you,” Nakia assures him, turning her back. “Come, I will show you what you have missed.” She begins her stroll down the market.

Bucky pulls Natasha close and kisses the crown of her head. “I have missed so much.”

Natasha gives a slim smile. “And now you have the time.”


End file.
